toqgerfandomcom-20200213-history
Station 34: Love Furor
is the thirty-fourth episode of Ressha Sentai ToQger. This episode marks the debut of Hyper ToQ 2gou. Synopsis While trying to battle Billiard Shadow, Mio is accosted by a man who has fallen in love with her. To avoid the man's affections, Mio says that Akira is her boyfriend, but this does not go down well with Tokatti. Plot On the Ressha, the topic of an ideal boyfriend is brought up, much to Mio's dismay, but the group's good moods are soured when the Ressha has to head back to the previous Tsukiai Station as it has just been taken over by the Shadow Creep Billiard Shadow. Though she and the team drive Billiard Shadow off, Mio finds herself being pursued by a nerdy romantic named Yoshio Omotesando whom she saved from the Shadow Creep. To avoid Yoshio's affections, Mio lies that Akira is her boyfriend. After Mio attempts to get the Conductor to leave the station and be away from her stalker, Wagon suggests for her and Akira to go on a date, with Hikari telling Right that they should let Tokatti oversee the matter. As ToQ 1gou and ToQ 4gou hold off Billiard Shadow, Mio's date goes horribly due to her nervousness as Wagon has Akira use a last resort she gave him: a wedding ring. This causes Tokatti to overreact as Yoshio insists Mio and Akira to kiss to prove to him that they are in love. Though Akira agrees, he misunderstands Yoshio's words and kisses him instead. Just as everyone is shocked by the turn of events, ToQ 1gou and 4gou are knocked into the group from their fight against Billiard Shadow. Though ToQ 3gou and 6gou lead the attack against Billiard Shadow, but ToQ 2gou ends up facing the Shadow Creep on his own as Hyper ToQ 2gou to take out his frustrations before destroying the Shadow Creep with Hyper Ressha Tei-Oh. Although the ToQgers have succeeded in their task of saving Tsukiai Station, Akira ends up being stalked by Yoshio before the Ressha leaves for the next station. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , ToQger Equipment Voice: * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : Transfer Changes *Transfer Changes for Love Furor: **ToQ 1gou - N/A **ToQ 2gou - Hyper **ToQ 3gou - N/A **ToQ 4gou - N/A **ToQ 5gou - N/A *With this episode, all 5 of the core ToQgers have assumed a Hyper ToQger form at least once. **However, only the three male core ToQgers have assumed a single Hyper ToQger form at least once, while ToQ 3 and 5gou's Hyper Form was a combined form of the two together. Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Tripping Scene': ToQ 5gou *'Everyone's Train Corner': *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 4, . *This is the first episode since his revival in which Z does not appear. *Billiard Shadow's weapon and finishing move are reminiscent of those used by Tsukumaro Ogami (GaoSilver). DVD/Blu-ray releases Ressha Sentai ToQger Volume 9 features episodes 33-36: Station 33: Number One at Karate, Station 34: Love Furor, Station 35: The Stolen Terminal and Station 36: 100% Dream. DSTD08949-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 9, DVD cover BSTD08949-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 9, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢恋は大騒ぎ」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢恋は大騒ぎ」 Category:New Sentai Power-Up Episode